


Welcome To The World Little Super

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love) Verse [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, depictions of labor and birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara and Maggie welcome their littlest one into the world.





	Welcome To The World Little Super

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? It's me. I come bringing the third installment of Forbidden Love (Amor Prohibido). As the title says, Kara and Maggie become parents, again. This story is the lead up to the final story that I am working on for this verse.
> 
> You may get cavities and a sweetness overload with this story. Thanks to my favorite for looking this over for me!
> 
> Time to give you cavities.

Kara and Maggie were lying in their bed looking at the final sonogram of their little girl. They were only a few weeks away from Kara’s due date, and she was miserable. Little Super had been active lately, and Kara was pretty sure their daughter was not happy about her cramped quarters either. Maggie had been a great help though, she talked to their baby and helped with the girls. Kara couldn’t ask for a better partner and wife. Jamie had been a tremendous help with Mac too, who was having a hard time understanding the whole baby thing, but Kara and Maggie were making sure to give their youngest some extra love. Kara thought Jamie would have a harder time with it, but like her mother, she was resilient.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Maggie asked in a quiet tone.

Kara shook her head, “I’m thinking about how our life is going to change in a few weeks. We created this life that I am about to bring into this world. We are no longer a family for four but soon to be a family of five. This is overwhelming, what do I know about taking care of a baby?” She started rambling, “I mean what if I hurt her? What if I drop her? What if I make a terrible mother? What if she doesn’t like me and prefers you over me?”

Maggie dropped a kiss on Kara’s shoulder and a calming arm around her stomach, “Kara, it’s okay to have those questions and worries. If you didn’t have those worries, then I would be concerned about you. All new mothers go through this. I went through this with Jamie, and now, I can help you through this.” She tried to calm her wife’s fears.

Kara sighed, “This is new territory. Jamie was an adolescent when I met her, you and her dad took care of her. Mac was already a toddler when we got her. I know nothing about taking care of a little Kryptonian human hybrid.” She whined.

Maggie took the picture of their daughter and put it to the side, “You have done a great job with Jamie and Mac. It doesn’t matter how old they were. Our girls are happy, healthy, and thriving because of you and us. When Jamie first came to live with us permanently who was the one she went to when she had bad dreams and wanted comfort?”

Kara smiled, “Me.”

“Exactly. And who was the first person that Mac bonded with when you brought her home?” Maggie asked about their youngest daughter. Mac was attached to Kara at the hip when she first came to live with them, but she bonded with Maggie soon after.

“Me,” Kara answered again.

Maggie chuckled, “Do you see where I am going with this? You are already a wonderful mother to our super children, and you will be a wonderful mother to our little super. You’re not doing this by yourself. You have a whole family around you to help. Do you really think that Eliza is not going to fly here to see her granddaughter? And most importantly you have me.”

Kara beamed, “I wouldn’t change that for anything.” She leaned in and kissed her wife.

Maggie grinned, “I wouldn't change it either. This is our life, our new normal.” She settled down beside her wife, “Earth Birthday is coming up. Are you excited about it?”

“Yeah. It was a tradition between me, Alex and Eliza, but now it’s become so much more. I have my found family, and it makes celebrating earth birthday so much better.” Kara replied. She thought about Earth Birthdays of past and present.

“Plus, you have me to celebrate with too.” Maggie teased.

Kara smiled, “That I do.” She started to feel the baby kicking her insides like crazy, “Can you talk to your daughter, please? I want to sleep.” She asked her wife.

Maggie laughed and moved until her face was near Kara’s abdomen, “Hey, Little Super. This is your mama. I know you’re restless, but your mommy would really like to get to sleep. What do you say?” She asked her daughter.

Kara felt the baby settle down inside of her and she breathed a sigh of relief, “You are a Godsend. I love you.” She told Maggie.

Maggie kissed Kara’s belly, “I love you, Little Super.” She moved back up towards Kara, “I love you too, Kara. A few more weeks and this will all be over.” She put the sonogram inside of the baby book they had started for their daughter.

“God I hope so. I don’t want to go through this again. I am going to talk to Alex and Eliza and see if they could come up with some form of birth control.” Kara quipped.

Maggie turned off the lamp, “I’m sure they will.”

_2 weeks later…_

Kara was in labor at the DEO. They had had to use red sun emitters to make Kara powerless. When Kara had had her subsequent contractions, her heat vision had nearly put a hole in the ceiling of the room. Kara was sweating, hurting, and not in the best of moods as her contractions became closer and closer. She hated everyone around her. She felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside and more.

“Take this child out, please? I’m begging you.” Kara whined through gritted teeth.

Maggie started massaging Kara’s back to help her out, “Our baby will be here soon enough, and all of this would be worth it.” She tried to reassure her wife. Kara had been pretty upset earlier.

“It’s easy for you to say that! You’re not in this bed feeling like your insides are being ripped out. You’re not the one who has to push a baby the size of a watermelon out a hole the size of a fucking lemon!” Kara yelled.

Maggie was taken aback by Kara’s use of the word ‘fuck.’ Kara would find creative ways to swear which was funny within itself, “You are going to make it through this, Kara. We’ll be welcoming our little girl into the world soon, and all of this will be behind you.” She cooed softly.

Kara was not appeased, “This is YOUR fault, Maggie Sawyer! You are not touching me again!!” She yelled.

Alex came into the room, “Kara, take it easy. You’re scaring the girls right now. I’m going to give you some medicine, and then I am going to see how dilated you are.” She tried to calm her sister.

“Where was this medicine before?! I want this baby out of me, now!” Kara screeched.

Maggie stopped massaging Kara and placed kisses all over her face, “You’re doing great babe.”

Kara leaned back on the pillows in a huff, “Get away from me. You’re not my favorite person right now.”

Alex looked at Maggie, “She doesn’t mean it.”

Maggie remembered giving birth to Jamie and all the things she said then. “I know, but it still hurts.”

Alex gave Kara an extra dose of pain medicine to help with the contractions and maybe calm her down, “I know it does, but it’s not that much longer.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Kara growled.

Alex held her hands up, “Sorry. I am going to check and see how far along you are. If you are at 10 centimeters, then we can bring your baby into the world.” She tried to remain calm. This was her first time delivering a baby. Alex sat down on the stool and reached under Kara’s blanket and checked to see how dilated Kara was. She was surprised that Kara was dilated completely, and she could feel the baby’s head. Alex removed her hand and the glove, “You’re ready to bring Little Super into the world.” She smiled.

Kara sighed, “Oh, thank God.” She panted.

“You have to begin to push, Kara, but only when I tell you too. Do you understand?” Alex asked. She was about to deliver her sister’s baby which was weird, but she tried not to think about that.

Kara nodded, “Can I push now?” She asked in a calmer tone.

Maggie knew the medicine had to be working, “She’ll tell you when to push, Kara. Relax for a moment our daughter will be here soon.” She kissed her wife’s forehead. The truth of the matter was, Maggie was scared and anxious to meet their daughter.

“Alright, Kara. I’m going to need you to take a deep breath, and when I finish counting to ten, I want you to push.” Alex explained to her sister.

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

Maggie held Kara’s hand, “Here we go, babe.”

“Take a deep breath.” Alex told her before counting to ten, “Push.” She told Kara.

Kara pushed with all her might and sagged against the bed when Alex told her to relax. Kara went through this several times, until a loud cry that wasn’t Kara’s reverberated around the room. The baby had a good set of lungs on her. A few seconds later Kara held her daughter in her arms, she was covered in blood and fluid, but Kara didn’t care. She started crying as she saw her daughter. Maggie began crying too, after nine months, their beautiful little girl was here. Kara thought she was perfect, from her strands of brown hair to her little toes. Maggie was nervous cutting the cord, but with Alex’s help, she was able to do it.

“She’s so beautiful.” Kara murmured.

Maggie sniffed, “She looks so much like you.” She commented.

Kara chuckled, “She has your hair.”

“I’m going to need to clean her up and get her into some warm clothes. We need to run the standard newborn tests on her.” Alex told the proud parents.

Kara frowned, “What kind of tests?”

“Not that kind of tests. We need to check Little Super's hearing, her eyes, her heart, etc.” Alex explained to her sister. She could understand why Kara would be so nervous about tests.

Kara handed her daughter over to her sister, “I’m trusting you, Alex. She’s not a science experiment.”

Alex cradled the naked baby in her arms, “I know, Kara. You’ll be able to see everything we do.” She would not let anything happen to her niece.

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

Kara watched as Alex took her daughter away and watched over everyone in the lab like a hawk. She did it; she brought a child into this world. Kara had never dreamed of this, but it was her reality. A few minutes later her daughter was returned to her. This time she was swaddled in a blue and white blanket, with a matching hat on her head. Kara was so in love with her daughter, “You want to hold her, mama?” She asked her wife.

Maggie smiled, “Of course I do. She reached for her daughter and cradled her in her arms.” She remembered when she held Jamie in her arms for the first time. “Hey, Little Super I’m your mama. We’ve been waiting for you to arrive.” She whispered to her daughter.

The door opened, and Alex walked in with Jamie and Mac, “These two wanted to say ‘Hello’ to their little sister.”

Jamie rushed over to the bed where both her moms were sitting, “Can I hold her?” She asked.

“Yes, but you should sit on the little couch over there.” Kara pointed over to the couch in the corner.

“Okay.” Jamie sat down on the couch, “Like this?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “Just like that. Now, hold out your arms.” She instructed her oldest daughter. Maggie waited until Jamie did what she was told and placed the sleeping baby in her arms. “Make sure you hold her head gently.”

Jamie looked down at her little sister, “She’s so little. Hi, Little Super. I’m your big sister, Jamie. I’ll protect you from everything.” She whispered to the baby.

Kara saw Mac standing at the end of the bed with a confused look on her face, “Come here, sweet pea.” She helped her daughter on the bed, “What’s wrong?”

“I want to hold the baby, but I don’t want to hurt her,” Mac whispered.

Kara smiled at her second oldest, “I’ll show you how to hold her, okay?”

“Okay.” Mac nodded.

Maggie brought the baby back to Kara and watched as Kara helped Mac hold her little sister. She could hear the soft shutters of James’ camera going off. Winn came in, “I come bearing a gift for the newest addition to the Superfamily.” He held up a Supergirl onesie; it looked just like Kara’s super suit.

Kara laughed, “You’re such a goofball, Winn. I love it.”

“Every Little Super needs a suit.” He joked.

“Does Little Super have a name or are we going to call her, Little Super?” James asked.

Maggie laughed, “That would be a unique name. People can think that we have a Supergirl fetish.”

Kara smiled,  "Say ‘hello’ to Adrianna Savannah Danvers-Sawyer.” She introduced their daughter.

“Try saying that name three times fast.” Alex teased.

“It’s not gonna happen.” Kara smiled, “You want to hold her, Aunt Alex?” She asked her sister.

Alex smiled, “You know I do.” She made her way over to the bed and reached for her niece. Alex couldn’t contain her excitement. Yes, she had two beautiful nieces already, but Adrianna was special.

Everyone eventually left, Sam took Jamie and Mac home which left Kara, Maggie, and Adrianna alone in the room. To say Kara was exhausted was an understatement. She felt as if she had gone a couple of rounds with an alien, and got her ass handed to her, “I am exhausted.” She whispered.

Maggie smiled warmly, “You’ll feel like that for a couple of days. Having a baby takes a lot out of you, but when you hold your baby, everything else seems trivial. I’m so proud of you, Kara. You did well today.” She climbed into the bed with her wife.

Kara sighed softly, “I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m sorry for everything I said to you it wasn’t nice.” She apologized for every bad thing she had said to Maggie.

Maggie kissed Kara’s temple, “There is nothing to apologize for, Kara. You were in a lot of pain, and you say a lot of things when it hurts that much. I know you love me, so I am not concerned about it.” Kara’s words had stung a little, but she knew Kara had meant nothing bad by them.

“I was still harsh to you, though. You are a true rock star, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers. I wouldn’t have made it through this without you.” Kara told her wife. Maggie had been a tremendous help through it all.

Maggie laughed lowly, “I would do it all over again.”

“Even going out all hours of the night to satisfy my cravings? Massaging my feet? And taking care of the girls?” Kara asked, thinking of all the things that Maggie had done for her.

“All of that and more. You’ve given me the greatest gifts, Kara. A home, family, beautiful daughters, love and your heart.” Maggie replied.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the couple’s moment. Kara watched as the door opened and in walked Eliza and Alex. Alex held a cupcake with a lit candle. The cupcake even had the letter ‘K’ on top.

“What’s this?” Kara whispered.

Eliza smiled, “Happy Earth Birthday, Kara.” She whispered.

Alex held the cupcake out for Kara, “There is even a ‘K.’ Go ahead and blow out the candle.”

Kara was about to blow out the candle.

“Gently.” Alex reminded her sister.

Kara laughed and gently blew the candle out, “Thank you both. Where is everyone else?” She asked.

“Sam and Ruby are at home with Jamie and Mac. Winn and James are finishing up the nursery for you two. And J’onn is doing a small flyover over the city.” Alex explained.

“When you go home, we’re going to have a real Earth Birthday celebration,” Eliza explained.

Maggie thought about something, “You know, Kara you’ve come full circle.” She stated.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “How?”

“You landed on earth twenty years ago today, and you found your family. Today, on your 20th earth birthday, you brought another super into the world.” Maggie explained.

Alex agreed, “You did, Kara.”

“We have Superman, Supergirl, and Little Super. Three generations of Supers on earth. That has to be a new record.” Eliza chuckled.

Kara shrugged, “I think my mom would be very proud of my accomplishments.”

“She really would. You may not have been here to protect Clark, but you protect National City and your family. Those are some huge accomplishments, babe.” Maggie kissed her wife’s forehead.

Adrianna started fussing from her bassinet, “Someone is hungry.” Kara was able to recognize the cry.

Maggie hopped off the bed and went to get their daughter. She delivered her safely to Kara’s arms, “I’m pretty sure you do not want to be in here for this.” She told her adoptive mother and sister.

Alex scoffed, “Please. I’ve had my hand up your vagina, and I’ve seen the inside of it too. Seeing your breast is not going to freak me out.” She shook her head, then it dawned on her, “You know what? Never mind, I’ve seen entirely too much of you for one day. I’ll see you later, Kara.” She hurried out of the room.

“Eliza?” Kara asked.

Eliza smiled, “I’m going to head back to the hotel. I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetheart.” She kissed Kara on the cheek and kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Kara undid her gown, “Looks like it’s just you and me, babe. You don’t have to stay here; you know?” She told her wife.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m right where I want to be. This may be the only time that you and I will have alone with Little Super. She is going to have a lot of people wanting to see her.” She replied, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

Kara sighed, “Yeah. We are not going to be able to keep her Aunt Alex and Aunt Sam away. Then there is also, Ruby and Aiden. Our family keeps getting bigger.”

“Yes, and it will continue to grow. Not for us, because three is enough. Are we still going to call our daughter Little Super?” Maggie asked. The last thing she wanted was their daughter growing up think that is her name.

Kara looked down at her daughter, “Adrianna will know what her name is. We’ve been calling her Little Super for so long; it’s going to stick. We will only call her that among family. When we are around friends, she’s Adrianna.” She removed the baby from her breast and moved her over to the one on the left.

“She has a huge appetite. I think she gets that from you.” Maggie teased.

Kara chuckled, “Makes me wonder what she gets from you. Maybe her cries, she has a set of lungs on her.” She teased her wife.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I’m not that bad.”

“Can you tell me what Jamie was like as a baby? I know we are way past that point now, but I want to know.” Kara asked.

Maggie settled in next to her wife, “I’ll tell you all about Jamie.”

Kara listened as Maggie regaled her with stories about Jamie when she was a baby. She watched as Maggie changed their daughter and put her back in her bassinet. Kara tried her best to keep her eyes open but found it next to impossible. She couldn’t fight sleep any longer and fell asleep in Maggie’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Super has been born! See the comment box down below, drop me a line to let me know what you think. Kudos will work as well.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
